


Got a bullet in the chamber

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Church scene, Drama, M/M, canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Кентукки - подстава, - это первое, что Эггзи говорит Мерлину, загнанно дыша в трубку. - Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Дайте мне минуту, одну гребаную минуту, и я докажу вам, что Галахад в опасности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a bullet in the chamber

Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church.  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt. 

\- Кентукки - подстава, - это первое, что Эггзи говорит Мерлину, загнанно дыша в трубку. - Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Дайте мне минуту, одну гребаную минуту, и я докажу вам, что Галахад в опасности.  
Связаться с координатором "Кингсмен" совсем непросто, особенно когда ты - проваливший финальное испытание кандидат, но Эггзи очень старается, у него есть отличный стимул: если он не сумеет, не успеет вовремя предупредить Мерлина, Гарри умрет. Серьезная ставка, Эггзи идет ва-банк - вскрывает чертов кэб, который Гарри и не подумал отогнать от своего крыльца - и срывает джек-пот: внутренняя система работает как часы, Эггзи слышит в динамике короткое и удивленное: "Эггзи?".  
Серьезная ставка - и блеф по-крупному: прямых доказательств тому, что агент Галахад раскрыт, у Эггзи нет, толтко дурное предчувствие и домыслы.  
\- Мерлин, пожалуйста, - повторяет он, старательно выравнивая дыхание и ощущая, что сердце не на месте. Сердце застряло где-то поперек горла от поспешных, лихорадочных поисков средств связи по всему особняку, от вороватого копошения в замке на водительской двери кэба, от дрожащих впервые, пожалуй, в жизни пальцев. - Валентайн уже знает, кто Гарри такой, я уверен. Чем хотите поклянусь, его уже ждут в этой церкви.  
\- Не мели чушь, - парирует Мерлин раздраженно. Удивление из его голоса уходит мгновенно, как муть с запотевшего от дыхания стекла. - Ты не можешь знать наверняка. А теперь выметайся из машины, будь добр. И захлопни за собой дверь.  
От злости у Эггзи темнеет в глазах.  
\- А вы, конечно, знаете, - едко замечает он, а потом, спохватившись, снова подпускает в голос заискивающих интонаций. - Мерлин, я прошу вас, отправьте в Кентукки кого-нибудь еще.  
\- По-твоему, у меня много свободных агентов, чтобы посылать их в Штаты только потому, что тебе кажется, будто у Валентайна дар ясновидения? - Мерлин уже не просто раздражен, он, по своим, разумеется, меркам в бешенстве, потому что в голосе прорезается неожиданно резкий шотландский акцент. - Только потому, что Гарри тебя трахал, ты возомнил, что можешь вмешиваться в дела “Кингсмен”? Нет, Эггзи, ты не можешь, вынужден тебя разочаровать. Покинь кэб немедленно.  
И да, Мерлин в бешенстве настолько, что из машины Эггзи приходится выпрыгивать уже на ходу, потому что чертов ублюдок Мерлин запускает двигатель дистанционно и куда раньше, чем Эггзи успевает хотя бы открыть водительскую дверь.  
Брошенное вскользь признание, что Мерлин, оказывается, прекрасно знает, какие их с Гарри связывают отношения, даже не удивляет. Глупо было бы надеяться, что Мерлин не в курсе, однако то, насколько едко это было сказано, несколько выбивает из колеи. Осуждение - его самого или же Гарри - и бесконечная усталость. Будто бы Мерлин считает Эггзи трепетной девицей, перетрусившей за своего любовника. Это мерзко. Словно ведро помоев, смердящих и отвратительных, но сейчас не время для злости, об этом Эггзи поразмыслит потом, на досуге. Когда Гарри будет жив и вне опасности.  
Когда он поднимается на ноги, локоть и плечо саднят, но это - самая малая проблема сейчас, куда как важнее, что Мерлин ему не поверил. Эггзи прикрывает глаза на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями - на самом деле, пытаясь не взвыть от жгучей обиды и не садануть как следует кулаком в откос входной двери дома Гарри. Церковь миссии Саус-Глейд находится слишком далеко, чтобы до нее можно было бы добраться самому, даже если угнать чью-нибудь тачку по старой памяти, и Эггзи почти приходит в отчаяние.  
Тревога усиливается, как если бы своим разговором с Мерлином Эггзи сделал еще хуже, а времени на какие-либо действия остается все меньше, и Эггзи решается.  
\- Рокс, мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорит он, едва Рокси берет трубку, и Рокси, слава богу, не Мерлин. Она не слушает никаких сбивчивых объяснений, не смеется и не издевается, лишь сосредоточенно просит продиктовать Эггзи его паспортные данные дважды, оплачивает авиабилет на ближайший рейс из Хитроу с банковской карты и обещает решить проблему с отсутствующей визой через Персиваля.  
Эггзи сбивчиво благодарит ее, заикается о том, что вернет деньги как только сможет, но Рокси не слушает его, торопливо и как-то нервно называет его “ма”, желает удачи и отключается.  
Эггзи не знает, что он такого сделал в прошлой жизни, если ему так повезло с друзьями в нынешней. С одним-единственным другом, если начистоту, но и этого достаточно.  
Несколько часов полета превращаются в ад, и что примечательно, отнюдь не на земле. Эггзи даже непроизвольно ухмыляется от этой мысли, криво и почти болезненно. Этой поездкой он либо утрет Мерлину нос, либо выставит себя полным идиотом, но делать хоть что-то и куда-то спешить, боясь опоздать - гораздо лучше чем сидеть, черт возьми, перед монитором ноутбука в доме Гарри и осознавать себя бесполезным куском биомассы, неспособным что-нибудь изменить.  
На выходе из международного терминала рама металлоискателя привычно звенит, и Эггзи автоматически тянется к кепке, снимая ее и демонстрируя сотруднику аэропорта прикрытый отросшими за время отбора волосами шрам на виске. Кривоватый, неаккуратный, шрам - привет из не столь далекой юности, оставшийся от падения с гимнастического снаряда. Тренер прочил ему место в олимпийской сборной, но вместо сборной Эггзи очутился на больничной койке, проявив излишний энтузиазм, а в его голове на всю оставшуюся жизнь осталась стальная пластина, заменившая приличный такой кусок черепа. Мать чуть с ума не сошла от ужаса, а сам Эггзи - просто смирился.  
Спеша к парковке, он быстро набирает сообщение Рокси. Ничего серьезного, просто пишет, что добрался, а потом играючи вскрывает первый же попавшийся спорткар, потому как аренда автомобиля совсем не входит в его планы. Эггзи и так опаздывает, еще в самолете он подсчитывает, что Гарри будет в Кентукки на добрых полтора часа раньше, и единственное, на что Эггзи надеется, так это на его дурацкую привычку приходить на любую вечеринку с опозданием, приличествующим джентльмену, то есть безнадежно проебывать начало любого мероприятия, будь то собрание в “Кингсмен”, или же секс в пустой библиотеке.  
Уже тормозя перед черным входом Саус-Глейд, Эггзи понимает, что надежды были напрасными: даже если Гарри и опоздал, как всегда, то веселье он не пропустил явно. А вполне возможно, именно он веселье и начал.  
Из разбитых окон церкви доносятся крики и - черт-черт-черт - звуки настоящей бойни. Ощущение такое, что в небольшом приземистом здании все спятили и решили устроить оргию или взаимный геноцид, потому что когда Эггзи взлетает на крыльцо, из окна вываливается чей-то труп с торчащей из горла крестовиной.  
То, что открывается его взору спустя какие-то жалкие мгновения, превосходит все самые ужасные опасения: люди убивают друг друга. И не просто убивают, они делают это с неподдельной яростью и самоотдачей, такой, что Эггзи невольно ею заражается и ощущает волну гнева, поднимающуюся откуда-то из солнечного сплетения.  
Подавить эту ярость непросто, Эггзи мучительно приваливается к дверному косяку, лихорадочно сканируя взглядом мешанину из окровавленных обезумевших тел - живых, умирающих или уже мертвых - и ищет Гарри.  
Черный костюм, отточенные выверенные движения, растрепавшаяся челка. Гарри - смертельно опасное оружие, куда более опасное, чем пистолет, зажатый в руке. Гарри бьет, стреляет, уворачивается, а потом засовывает что-то в карман нападающего на него мужика и, выдернув из собственного плеча нож, всаживает его в кого-то, кто подворачивается под руку.  
Гарри безумен, как все в этой церкви, и Эггзи холодеет от ужаса. Он был готов ко многому, но не к этому.  
А потом раздается взрыв, Гарри отбрасывает на пол, и Эггзи наконец понимает, что же тот запихнул в карман нападавшего на него психопата: ручную гранату из арсенала “Кингсмен”.  
Видимо, Гарри оглушает, потому что он торопливо моргает, а потом глаза его в ужасе - таком несвойственном всегда самоуверенному Гарри Харту - расширяются. Взгляд фокусируется и блуждает по церкви, а потом останавливается на Эггзи, и Эггзи понимает, что медлить, черт возьми, больше нельзя.  
Он не знает, что случилось со всеми этими людьми, решившими вдруг поубивать друг друга, не знает, что случилось с Гарри, но Эггзи плевать. Главное сейчас - вытащить Гарри отсюда, и как можно быстрее.  
Эггзи пробивается сквозь толпу стремительно, уворачивается от ударов, бьет в ответ не глядя и, добравшись до Гарри, падает на колени; вцепляется Гарри в руку и тянет на себя.  
\- Эггзи? Откуда ты… - начинает было Гарри, но Эггзи решительно мотает головой:  
\- Все потом. Сваливаем отсюда.  
Но Гарри не поддается. Гарри не двигается с места, глаза его с каждой секундой становятся все менее осмысленными, стекленеют, как и у всех вокруг.  
Скорее всего, Валентайн распылил какой-то газ. Эггзи тоже начинает ощущать беспричинную ярость, наполняющую его злым весельем, но, видимо, он еще не успел надышаться как следует, потому что ярость удается задушить в себе, хоть и с трудом.  
А потом Гарри протягивает ему пистолет рукоятью вперед.  
\- Стреляй и уходи. С ними ты справишься, со мной - нет.  
\- Гарри… - Эггзи беспомощно роняет руку, в следующее мгновение Гарри обхватывает его ладонь с зажатым в ней пистолетом, направляет дуло себе в грудь, плавно взводит курок и давит Эггзи на указательный палец.  
Выстрел оглушает.  
Брызги крови - алой, горячей, соленой, - у Эггзи на лице, руках и одежде. Один судорожный вздох, один взгляд на прикрытые карие глаза, спокойные, знакомые - и Эггзи срывает с резьбы.  
Гарри всегда знал, как лучше. Гарри никогда не спрашивал чужого мнения на этот счет. Гарри, несмотря на все еще слышимое хриплое его дыхание, убил себя, чтобы Эггзи выбрался отсюда живым и закончил его миссию, и Эггзи, мать его, выберется, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
Когда все заканчивается, Эггзи оглядывает церквушку - форменное побоище - и, склонившись, снимает с Гарри очки. На мгновение мелькает мысль лечь рядом и сдохнуть самому. Прижаться к теплому, залитому кровью боку и взвыть, но Гарри пришел сюда за информацией, и Эггзи ее получит, несмотря на приказ убираться вон из Саус-Глейд.  
Он выходит из церкви через переднюю дверь и, ухмыляясь, останавливается напротив Валентайна. Тот приподнимает бровь.  
\- Я ждал другого, - чуть изумленно и почти обиженно говорит Валентайн, обращаясь не к Эггзи даже, а к своей жутковатой помощнице. Помощница пожимает плечами и протягивает ему пистолет без лишних слов.  
\- Другой ушел, - неожиданно даже для себя врет Эггзи, а потом, заметив, что Валентайн нервно дергает плечом, добавляет: - Он уже знает, кто в “Кингсмен” его подставил, так что прости, чувак, - обращение выходит на редкость едким, - но твой план провалился.  
Мерлин в наушнике, кажется, что-то кричит, но Эггзи его не слушает. Ему нельзя отвлекаться, нужно успеть вытянуть из Валентайна как можно больше прежде, чем тот поймет, что его водят за нос.  
\- Я знал, что с этим старым идиотом Кингом не нужно было связываться, - укоризненно говорит Валентайн тем временем, а потом вскидывает руку, отворачивается от Эггзи, будто бы потеряв к нему интерес, и стреляет.  
Голова взрывается болью, Эггзи падает, бесконечно долго, но ни о чем не жалея. Металл скрежещет о металл, а когда асфальт со всей силы врезается в лопатки, все наконец стихает: и скрежет, и шум крови в ушах, и голос Мерлина.  
Наступает тишина, и Эггзи улыбается.

Когда в следующий раз Эггзи открывает глаза, потолок напротив белоснежный и ровный. Совершенно незнакомый, и Эггзи понятия не имеет, где он, черт его возьми, оказался. Не в аду точно, но и не в раю, уж по всей видимости. Скорее всего, где-то между.  
\- Ты как? - взволнованно интересуется Рокси, склоняясь ниже. - Моргни хотя бы, если слышишь.  
Эггзи послушно моргает, даже не попытавшись избавиться от дыхательной трубки меж губ. Он лишь шевелит пальцем, давая Рокси понять, что ему нужно дать руку, и когда прохладная ладошка обхватывает его ладонь, принимается подушечкой пальца отстукивать по коже ритм.  
Два долгих касания и короткое. Короткое и долгое снова. Короткое, долгое, короткое. Повторить. И наконец, два коротких и вопросительный взгляд.  
Рокст качает головой, осторожно, медленно, виновато, и Эггзи прикрывает глаза.  
В это мгновение он мечтает проснуться в широкой кровати в спальне Гарри, спуститься к завтраку и понять, что сон на новом, непривычном месте, был необычайно дурным, а потом со спокойным сердцем отправиться в особняк "Кингcмен", чтобы пройти свое последнее испытание.  
Эггзи знает, что ничего не выйдет.  
Он уже проснулся.


End file.
